


An Activity Together

by enceiles



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M, Miscommunication, basically bitty wants the zimmer d and jack is oblivious right until he isn't, but like a cute miscommunication, idk same thing, or is it misunderstanding, rubs hands together, theres supposed to be smut but i remembered that im not good at writing smut so nevermind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-11-01
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:09:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8443525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enceiles/pseuds/enceiles
Summary: In which Bitty and Jack are on two completely different pages but quickly catch up.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another one from the vaults because I just realized that I'd rather do this than study.

Bitty was not studying (as per usual) and on his phone (as even more per usual) when his phone vibrated once along with the notification ribbon popping up on the screen. He couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face when he saw who it was. _Jacky <3 _ , completely void of any actual emojis since Jack didn’t really “ _get them, stop laughing Eric I’m being serious_.” Bitty was happy to have the single heart after his boyfriend's name, anyways. It reminded him of Jack and how endearingly old he can be about modern culture.

Bitty tapped the notification as soon it came up, eager to read Jack’s message.

 _Jacky <3: _ _So it looks like i'm going to be in town for a while. I'm thinking maybe we could… Do an activity together?_

Bitty sat up suddenly, clutching the phone tightly in his hands as he read and reread the message. Jack wants to come over and do… an activity? Together? Bitty flopped over on the bed and shoved his face into the pillow to let out a high-pitched squeal.

Jack wants to have sex with him, of all people! _Well_ , Bitty supposes, _I am his boyfriend_. But, regardless, Bitty was thrumming with nervousness and excitement. They never broached the subject over their Skype dates, usually keeping themselves busy with talk about what they did that day or what they were going to do tomorrow. They made out plenty when they were together in the same room, and there was even the notable experience of Jack accidentally admitting that he thinks of Bitty when he masturbates (which isn’t even weird, since they’re both twenty-something year old men that are dating, for Christ’s sake, this shouldn’t be weird. But they both turned so red that they never brought it up again). But other than that, absolutely nothing about sex.

But this is going to happen. Bitty is going climb Jack like a tree.

He quickly unlocks his phone again and opens the message, reading it again before typing out a response.

_Sure thing pumpkin! I’d love to do a lot of things with you!! ;)_

Bitty squinted at the message right after he sent it. Was it too direct? But Jack was already typing something out, oh God.

_Jacky <3: Sounds good. I’ll see you soon then. _

Bitty squawked like a bird. _Soon! How soon!_ Bitty jumped up from the bed and dove to the pile of laundry that was slowly festering as Bitty was (not) studying. He dug through it, grabbing some cut off shorts and the red flannel. After throwing them on and running to the bathroom to brush his teeth and do his hair, Bitty thought that he was ready for whatever Jack could possibly throw at him. If only his heart would slow down.

Jack didn’t show up for another thirty minutes, no doubt driving to the Haus after practice. Even with the added time, Bitty could not keep his nerves down to something resembling a functioning human being that was about to get laid by his handsome and smart and strong NHL boyfriend. When Jack knocked on the door, which is odd, because Jack lived here for years, Bitty still speed walked to the door and opened it, barely suppressing his grin.

“Oh, Jack! What on Earth are you doing all the way over at the Haus,” Bitty says with faux-surprise just as he notices that Jack Zimmermann is wearing a two piece suit with his hair slicked back and a bouquet of beautiful flowers. Bitty felt flattered that Jack was so formal about this, but hoped it wouldn’t last all night.

Jack raised an eyebrow at the question and cocked his head, but all Bitty really registered was that Jack just said, “Uh, dinner?”

 _Well, damn, I’ve never been eaten out before_.

Bitty straightened himself out a little, cheeks turning red at the dirty implication of his boyfriend’s words.

“Well, Mr. Zimmermann,” Bitty started, trying to control his Southern sensibilities, “We can’t do that on the front porch. Wanna come inside?” Bitty asked coyly, biting his lip and opening the door far enough to let Jack in while showing off his hopefully provocative outfit to Jack. “No one’s gonna be home for a while,” Bitty mentioned offhandedly.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Needless to say, Jack was confused by what Bitty was saying and how he was dressed. Didn’t they agree to go out? Sure, Jack was a little vague, but he was nervous. They’ve never gone on a _date_ date before. Hell, he was a little hesitant to call it a date, but he just really wanted to spend some time with Bitty over the weekend and he deserved to be taken out to a nice meal. Regardless, Jack walked inside, waiting until the door was closed to pull in his shorter boyfriend for a sweet and loving kiss. He was surprised when Bitty tried to deepen the kiss, but he's nothing if not a fool for the blonde baker, so he followed obligingly.

After a while of Bitty’s kisses, they pulled apart, breaths thick and hot in between them. “Wanna go up to my room?” Bitty asked as he took another step away, biting his lip again in ways that made Jack want to cancel his reservations.

“Sure, yeah, let’s go," Jack said, already following Bitty up the stairs and trying to look anywhere but his butt for his own sanity. After Bitty shuts the door behind them, which strikes Jack as odd, since they’re alone and Bitty only has to change.

“Did you really wear that suit all the way over here?” Bitty asked, the chirp doubling as a compliment. He steps closer to Jack, wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing the side of his jaw. “It makes you look so handsome.”

“Of course I did. Did you, uh, want to get changed too? You look really, really good. But, uhm. Maybe you should put on something with longer pants. Not that you need them! You look amazing," Jack spared a glance to the window as he tried to stop himself from running a hand through his styled hair. "I’m sorry. I just don’t think I could sit across from you at dinner and not want to have my hands all over you. Especially with my shirt on.”

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

And, suddenly, Bitty realized what Jack meant.

“Oh, sure! Let me just, go change. Really quickly. Uh, crap, I'm such an airhead, huh?” Bitty pulled away from Jack to rummage through his closet for something that he could wear out in public and not make an idiot out of himself in. “Do you want to drop the flowers off in the kitchen? I still have to finish something up anyways.”

Jack was quiet and a quick glance behind him showed him that Jack hadn't moved at all and was instead staring at Bitty's ass. Bitty clears his throat and blushes at how Jack's eyes quickly flick up to Bitty's own while his cheeks turn a very bright shade of red. Jack’s gulp was almost audible.

Feeling suddenly confident, Bitty turned back to face Jack.

“So, honey,” Bitty began, unbuttoning the plaid shirt slowly. “What activities were you thinking about for us?”

“Uh. Dinner. Mostly,” Jack admitted.

Suddenly, Bitty felt daring. “Nothing else?” he asked demurely, looking at Jack through his lashes as he reached the last of the buttons, reveling in the way Jack’s eyes followed the widening v of Bitty’s chest.

“Well, I mean, if there’s something else you want to do, I probably wouldn’t say no.”

Bitty hummed contentedly at the response. “Good to know,” Bitty said as he dropped the open shirt from his shoulders. Jack gulped again. Bitty grinned at Jack’s reaction and headed to his closet to pick his trousers and shirt, dressed now in only his black briefs.

Jack nears him, eyes glued to his body. “Um, maybe we can stay in instead,” he suggested, voice breathy and weak. He stands behind Bitty, his hands hovering over his hips in reverence.

Bitty smiled to himself and leaned back against Jack’s chest. Jack wrapped his arms around Bitty, groaning when Bitty rubbed his ass against Jack’s growing tent in his pants.

“Are you sure you want to do this?" Jack asked, leaning down to kiss Bitty's naked shoulder. "I don't want to rush you."

Bitty turned in Jack's arms and let his hands trace down from Jack's neck to his shoulders and biceps and then to his pecs. After a moment of quiet, Bitty cleared his throat.

"I've been waiting to do this for a while now, Mr. Zimmermann. Less talking, more kissing."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

After they're both spent and panting on Bitty's bed, Jack swears.

"What is it, sweetheart?"

"I forgot to cancel the reservation. That wasn't really nice of me."

"Only you, Jack."


End file.
